Stay With Me
by breathein4luckk
Summary: What if Shay got a different phone call the day of the prison fire? How would that news play into the arson fires? What will Kelly do for the ones that he loves? (Future Shay/Severide) If you're not into the idea of Shay being a bisexual this story isn't for you.


**Summary**: What if Shay got a different phone call the day of the prison fire? How would that news play into the arson fires? What will Kelly do for the ones that he loves? (Future Shay/Severide) If you're not into the idea of Shay being a bisexual this story isn't for you.

**Disclaimer**: I am very pro-LGBTQ and I love Shay's representation of that on Chicago Fire. However, I do ship her with Severide not because of gender, but because of their connection. Please do not bash. Also this is my first fanfiction in nearly a decade so please – be kind. In addition, I own nothing except for my dreams where I bounce back and forth between being with either Severide and Taylor Kinney.

* * *

><p>"<em>It didn't take." <em>

For some unbeknownst reason those words kept playing over and over in Kelly Severide's head all day. After he was done working against the clock inside of the prison to help rescue his fellow firefighters he couldn't shake Shay's words. He felt like he had lost something he didn't ever technically have and he was simply not ready to deal with the onslaught of emotions associated with _not_ becoming a father.

It was in that moment that he realized maybe he had taken the entire situation for granted. He was a thirty-four year old guy that had no immediate plans of settling down in the near future who had agreed to help a friend out by donating his sperm and playing dad to her kid. However, when he found out – that what he had agreed to do did not actually come to fruition – he felt empty.

He was able to maneuver around the prison without really thinking about it much. Focusing on the task at hand was always his number one priority and he did that with ease, but after diffusing that situation he couldn't help but to think back at that moment outside of the prison with Shay. He especially could not forget about his emptiness now that they were all awaiting the arrival of the newest addition to the Hermann family at Lakeshore Med. It seemed almost unfair even though he had a genuine smile plastered across his face that Hermann was capable of having another child – despite not being happy about it in the first place – to join his other four children, when he and Shay couldn't even have one.

While his mind continued to tick with thoughts he subconsciously grabbed Shay's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. With that motion he gave her a solemn look letting her know that he was thinking about the situation even though no words needed to be spoken. She gave him a smile that was so big he couldn't begin to comprehend how it was on her face given the news they had received today. He didn't have much time to process that thought as Hermann had come out with Kenny and they were all becoming acquainted with the latest edition to the Firehouse 51 family.

After a few minutes everyone was getting ready to disperse and return back to the house for the remainder of their shift when Herman stopped them. "Hey guys, Cindy wants to see you for a minute, okay?"

He and Shay followed Hermann into the room, which contained his family, and that heavy feeling of not having what Hermann had plenty of returned to him for a moment.

"So Cindy and I were wondering," Hermann began to stutter out as he and Shay looked at him quizzically.

Cindy smiled at her husband before looking at the young duo, "If you could be Kenny's godparents."

"I would be honored!" Shay squealed as he laughed and agreed with her statement. They enjoyed a few minutes of happiness before ultimately leaving the Hermann's alone to enjoy their special day.

* * *

><p>The next day the members of Firehouse 51 were just beginning to enjoy a day home after the hustle and bustle of yesterday's chaotic events. It was only nine in the morning when Severide and Shay arrived to their swanky Chicago apartment. Shay had told him that she wanted to talk, but only after she changed out of her clothes.<p>

Severide was waiting for her downstairs on the couch with a pint of ice cream in one hand and some sci-fi movie from the 80s in the other. Shay smiled at the gesture knowing he was doing all of this to try and compensate for the news they were given before Severide walked into the prison.

"I figured 'why not' it's not like we don't deserve it," Kelly said with a grin on his face. He was trying to make the most of the situation when Shay plopped herself down next to him on the couch.

Shay gave him a bashful smile. "Don't you think it's a bit too early to have ice cream, Kel?" She was amused at his actions as he plopped a dollop of cookie dough ice cream into his mouth.

He nodded his head 'no' before piling another spoon in his mouth. "No such thing!" He said with a mouthful as he tried to avoid getting a brain freeze, "Before you say anything I have something I want to say."

She laughed at his childlike behavior, "Okay, you weirdo."

Kelly looked at her before continuing. "I don't want what the doctor said yesterday to be end of us having a baby. I guess I felt like I was doing this more to help you in the beginning," he put the spoon in the tub as he placed it on the coffee table using his free hand to grab hers, "but I want to have a family, Shay."

Shay's heart melted as her best friend expressed how important having this child had become to him as well. Which made what she was about to say even sweeter, "Kel, we're not going to try again."

Kelly looked at her questionably, "What?! I thought you wanted this." His tone was wrapped with emotion as he spoke. Shock was laced with sadness and the smile on Shay's face wasn't helping him digest what she was saying any more easily.

Shay's face erupted into a huge grin. "I did, but now we have _this_."

The look of general confusion had yet to escape Kelly's handsome face. "I don't understand," he scratched his head, "what do you mean?"

Shay grabbed both of his hands in hers as she said what she had been dying to tell him for the past day. "I'm pregnant, Kelly. We're going to have a baby!"

Severide's signature grin quickly made it's way into her view but his brows were still furrowed in a bit of confusion. "What? I don't understand. I thought the doctor said that it didn't take."

She laughed at his reaction before repositioning herself on their comfortable couch. "He did say that – but when you were in the prison they called me back and apologized profusely. Apparently, they gave me the incorrect results. I'm actually pregnant."

Kelly practically lunged at her as he engulfed her into an enormous hug, "We're going to have a family!" He had her wrapped up so tight Shay was sure that this may have singlehandedly been the most constricting hug she had ever had. He then gently pushed her away as he pressed against her shoulders allowing his hands to stay there. "You've known this all day and you decided now was the time to tell me?"

She sheepishly sunk into the couch. "You were in the prison when I found out. I didn't want to tell you over the radio – I wanted to tell you in person and then I wanted it to be our moment before all the guys found out and gave their input on the matter," she moved a piece of her hair behind her hair before continuing, "And then we were at Lakeshore for Hermann and I didn't want to steal their moment. I don't know I just assumed now would be the best time."

Severide used the hands that he had on Shay's shoulders to push her away to immediately bring her back in as he embraced her into another hug. "We're going to be parents."

"I'm glad you're excited about this whole thing." Shay said with a smile as she grabbed the long forgotten tub of ice cream and started piling it into her mouth by the spoonful.

"Of course I am!" Kelly said as he wriggled the spoon out of her hand and ate another bite.

She laughed at his antics allowing him to enjoy the ice cream for now, "I know, but before you said anything just now – I don't know. I knew you wanted to be a dad, but I thought a part of you was only doing it because I asked you to not because you wanted it."

He handed her the tub of ice cream that they had been fighting over like children. "You're my best friend. I love you. You know that, right?"

She smiled softly back at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Shay and Kelly had left one of their favorite local Italian eateries after Kelly had demanded they celebrate their good news this evening. The cute, but elegant restaurant that they had dined at was only a few blocks away from their home so they opted to walk there instead of driving.<p>

The two friends were goofing around as they strolled about the streets of Chicago. "Hey, maybe we can go to Molly's once we get back to the car?" Kelly suggested as he was still laughing from something Shay did.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Dawson the news," Shay had been glowing all day from happiness and he knew she could barely contain herself with this news. Anyone who knew Shay knew that she was one of the worst people to keep a secret of this nature.

Kelly glanced at his phone to check the time and figured they should get there soon before they had to wake up early for shift tomorrow. "Beers on me to celebrate!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I can't drink anymore, Kel."

He wrapped his arm around her as they continued to walk the remainder of the blocks back to their building. "I'm sorry, Shay. I guess I'm not used to everything just yet. However, this pregnancy is going to work out amazingly for me."

Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him. "Oh yeah? How's that so?"

Kelly bit his bottom lip as he smiled bracing himself for her reaction to what he was on the verge of saying, "You're my permanent DD now!" And with that statement she shoved him playfully as she slapped his arm as he ducked. Kelly ended up running a few feet ahead of them to escape her wrath howling in laughter as he did so.

"Kelly Severide, ladies and gentlemen – our very own comedian." Shay said in mock enthusiasm as Kelly continued to laugh a few feet ahead, waiting for her to catch up.

As soon as she was in an arm's length he had his arm wrapped around her again as they turned the corner making their way towards Kelly's car. "Admit it. If the roles were reversed you would be stoked to have a permanent designated driver."

Shay tried hard to keep her composure before the giggles started to emit through her smile. It was one of her laughs that he had grown to love hearing over the years of their friendship. "Could you imagine how funny it would be if you were actually the one with the bun in the oven?"

The two friends chatted it up before they arrived at their building, but the sight that was awaiting was enough to make Leslie Shay's heart drop and she wasn't quite sure why.

She looked over at Kelly waiting for him to make a move or to at least gauge his reaction, but he looked stunned. It took him a minute before he mustered the courage to speak. "Renée?"

The brunette looked at him admiringly before taking a deep breath. "Hi."

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it. This chapter was a bit shorter and bit tamer than I expect the rest of the story going. I've already planned it all out and am actually looking for a beta. Let me know if you're interested.<p> 


End file.
